The invention relates to fluid connections which help minimize spillage during connect and disconnect. In particular, the invention relates a poppet type check valve in a hydraulic fluid connection.
Spillage is an undesirable occurrence during assembly and disassembly of hydraulic systems particularly where the hydraulic fluid is not drained out. Such a problem exists in the case of aircraft gas turbine engines where the hydraulic fluid is fuel and portions of the hydraulic system must be disconnected for overhaul, repair, replacement and various other reasons. A particular problem which the present invention addresses occurs where hydraulic manifolds are mounted to the gas turbine engine and hydraulic accessories such as servovalves are mounted to the manifold. The manifold directs hydraulic fluids to other hydraulic accessories such as actuators and provides for pressurized hydraulic fluid to be supplied from and returned to a hydraulic pump and for the controlled fluid to be supplied to and returned from the actuators. The servovalve controls the fluid so that it provides the pressurized fluid as scheduled. Removing the servovalve from beneath the manifold can be a messy job even if the system has been drained since residual amounts of hydraulic fluid often remains in the manifold tubes leading to it. Since the fluid may be jet fuel the spillage can be dangerous as well. The manifold servovalve assembly is designed to facilitate the servicing of the servovalve and of course this is always a desirable attribute of any aircraft engine apparatus as is low cost design and service features.